Marry Me
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been together for four years. So what's the problem? Simple. Lucy wants to get married. Natsu is vehemently against it though, thinking it's not even worth the time. But will he lose her instead? -"I love you so much more than any ring could ever symbolize."


**{**_**It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you**_**}**

Lucy bit her lip, standing in the middle of her living room. She fisted her long sleeve, wrapping it around her hand subconsciously. She sighed, furrowing her eyebrows in thought.

The sound of a door opening echoed throughout the empty loft, not even fazing her. In walked a man with pink hair, a wild grin on his face when he saw her.

"Hey Luce," He tugged at his tie, pulling it off and walked over to her. He kissed her on the cheek, bringing her back to Earth.

"Natsu!" She said, startled. Natsu rose an eyebrow at her, wondering why she was so surprised.

"Yeah?" He asked, pulling his collar up. He tugged at his shirt, hating the itchy fabric. Lucy noticed and walked over to him, her eyes shadowed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her in concern, resting his palm on her cheek. She was fixing his shirt when all of a sudden she bit her lip once more, making him even more suspicious.

She never bit her lip.

Ever.

She had complained countless times to Natsu how unhealthy and hurtful it was, and here she was, doing it herself.

So when she let out an unconvincing "no," he knew there was. He put his other palm on her other cheek, holding her head gently.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. She stopped messing with his shirt, sighing. Her hands resting on his chest now, she balled her hands into fist.

"I...I can't." She whispered to herself, though he heard. He perked in worry, wondering what was wrong with his love.

"You can't what?" He asked her, tilting her head up so they locked eyes. His warm eyes made her even sadder, depression gnawing at her.

"I can't do this," She pulled away from him, her face scrunched up in pain. Natsu blinked once. Twice. Before walking after her as she stormed into the kitchen.

"What can't you do?" He pressed. Lucy made sure to keep her back to him, trying to build up her courage. She looked out of the window to see down in the city couples, smiling and laughing and having everything she didn't.

"I can't do this anymore. You, me." She turned to him, one hand on her hip and the other on the isle top. Natsu stared at her for a few minutes, processing this information.

"_What_?" He asked, completely baffled. She grimaced, looking down to his shoes instead. Natsu took two strides towards her, closing the distance between them.

He kissed her roughly, need in it. He was worried, wondering what he had done wrong. Did she find out about the vase? He didn't mean to break it, it was just so...breakable!

"Lucy," He whispered hoarsely against her lips. Lucy didn't bother fighting, jumping and kissing him in response. She combed her hands through his hair needily, looking for something. Anything.

Nothing.

"Stop," She pleaded, pulling away from, him. He stared at her with cloudy eyes, wondering why she was acting so strange today. Her lips trembled as she forced herself to be composed, turning to him with a shaky sigh.

"I just want us to be happy." She said directly. He was still lost in this whole predicament, trying to find the reason she wanted to leave him.

"We _are _happy. I'm happy, the happiest man in the world! Hell, I'm way happier than ice prick or tin man will ever be!" He declared, raising his hands over his head in emphasis. Lucy shook her head slowly, propping her head on her hand.

"No Natsu, why can't we just get married?" She asked him, looking completely broken. Natsu felt like someone had punched him in the gut, his hands falling limply to his sides again. He guarded his emotions, stiffening at the thought.

"So that's what this is about." He said gruffly. She winced, knowing he would respond this way. She watched as he went stiff as a statue, staring at her with cautious eyes.

And for some reason this made her mad. _Steaming _mad. She clenched her fist, her whole body trembling with a scream.

"Yes! Yes that is _exactly _what this is about! Why won't you marry me Natsu Dragneel!" She screamed, letting out all her frustrations. She stomped and stormed childishly over to him.

His face was covered with a very good poker face, watching as she calmed herself down.

"_Well?"_ She hissed, waiting for his response so she could start screaming again.

"You know why I don't want to get married." He said calmly, his voice softening. She stared at him, distraught flashing in her eyes. She took a step back like he had just lashed out at her, something he would never dream of, mind you.

"Are we _ever _going to get married?" She whispered in the dead silence. Natsu held her gaze, not wavering the slightest. Lucy stepped down, realizing his answer. She put her hands out in front of her like she had surrendered, shaking her head slowly.

"Okay. Okay then, I see. I guess not." She had tears in the corners of her eyes now, trying everything she could to keep them from coming out. Lucy turned on her heel, rampaging out and to another room. Natsu sighed, tired from the long day at work and now this. He of course ran after her, worried she would do something stupid.

He trailed after her to see her in their bedroom, slamming stuff into a suitcase. Panic welled up in his throat, making him barely able to breath.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly. She turned to him, tears now running down her face.

"I'm leaving." She said coldly, stuffing one last necessity into her case before zipping it up messily, picking it up and heading towards the door. Natsu lurched forward, jumping in her way. The panic in his eyes was clear to her, making her heart ache.

"N-No!" He called weakly, his voice slightly higher than normal. He cleared his throat, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat.

"Marry me," Lucy whispered urgently, staring passionately into his eyes. She _needed _this, she needed _him. _

"I can't," He whispered back, equally distraught. Her eyes hardened, his heart breaking miserably in his chest.

"I love you Natsu." She sobbed, pleading now. Natsu felt something break again in his chest.

"Then stay," He begged, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. She pulled away quickly, shaking her head.

"I want to be happy. I want to get married, and have kids, and get old with my husband and...I want him to be you." She whimpered like a child.

"We don't need to get married! I love you so much more than any ring could ever symbolize." He said meaningful, putting her hand on his chest. Lucy pulled back, looking away from him.

"Goodbye Natsu." She said curtly, brushing past him. He stood frozen in his place, listening to the opening and soft closing of the door.

_Goodbye Natsu._

_Goodbye Natsu._

_Goodbye Natsu._

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Natsu_

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Lucy smiled at the blonde male, holding her arm out for him. He grinned in response, his blue eyes friendly. He hooked his arm with hers, waiting for their turn. They walked down the aisle together, quiet whispers heard throughout the guest. Lucy smiled slightly, looking up to the front where the bride would be. She felt anxiety crawl into her stomach but forced it down, letting go of his arm so she could walk to her side of the room. She stood next to a girl with short white hair, a nervous smile on her face. The song continued to march on, everyone turning to see a blonde walking down the aisle with a beautiful white dress on. Lucy felt her heart swell with pride, connecting eyes with the girl.

Lucy offered a reassuring smile, helping the darker blonde to smile and stand up straighter as she continued onto the altar, turning to face her soon to be husband.

Lucy sighed, trying to hide that she was wallowing in misery.

* * *

"Thank you nee-san!" Michelle smiled happily, twirling the other blonde on the dance floor. Lucy laughed, smiling happily at her cousin.

"I can't believe you got married!" _Before me.._ Lucy bit her tongue, trying to stop the bitter thoughts. Michelle saw the wistfulness in Lucy's eyes thought, making her smile softly.

The clattering of a glass filled the room, silencing everyone. Toast and speeches started going around until a certain man stood up, a smirk on his lips.

"I'd like to toast to Lucy," He called. a few shouts of approval called out, grinning at their blonde relative.

"Michelle might be off the market but rest assured Lucky Lucy here is still open!" He laughed coldly, mocking her though only she could tell. Lucy sharply turned away from the cruel man's eyes. She tightened her hand on the table cloth, holding herself together.

"Though she better hurry up and get married before she gets too old. But we can't forget Natsu, ne? Matter of fact, where _is _Natsu?" Midnight smirked. Lucy stood up abruptly, startling a few around her. Everyone was now quiet, staring sympathetically at Lucy as she quietly ran away, her body trembling slightly.

_What a cruel man. _She thought, trying to pull herself together before she wound up sobbing. She raced back to her fathers house, allowing herself to cry when she made sure she was in the security of her own room.

* * *

"Dan put that down!" Lucy yelled, hitting him on the back of the head with her washcloth. She picked up the big basket of laundry, walking out of the room while Michelle giggled next to her husband.

"Michelle did you do the dishes?" Lucy yelled into the other room. Michelle called back a sheepish no, making Lucy groan. Great, now she had to do both.

Lucy walked into the kitchen, about to set the basket down when she noticed someone was at the sink, doing the dishes.

The person turned around, smiling nervously at her. She stopped like she was hit by a truck, her heart picking up.

"N-Natsu?" She dared a whisper, her heart now aching with each thump. Natsu grinned, turning fully around to show that his hands were soaked and bubbly.

"I got the dishes and completed the laundry for ya." He answered her. She continued to stare, scared this was a dream.

"What - What are you doing here?" She choked out, eyebrows rising. Natsu's smile faltered slightly, sadness oozing into his eyes.

"I miss you," He whispered. Tension crackled in the room, stiffening Lucy's joints. She felt a sob climb up her throat but shoved it back down, determined to keep her composure.

"Natsu," Lucy said, trying to sound harsh only for her voice to come out softly. Scared. She was buzzing with anxiety, seeing her ex in her parents kitchen was rather awkward.

"Lucy," He replied, his voice thick. Lucy took a step back, bowing her head so he couldn't see her eyes.

"Thank you for doing the dishes." And with that she turned around, heading out the door.

* * *

Lucy knocked three times before taking a step back, nervously fingering her coat.

_Maybe this was a bad idea..._ She thought nervously. She turned around to leave only for the door to open, making her freeze in her retreating steps.

"L-Luce?" The shocked voice answered her. Lucy felt her chest tighten slightly, the sound of his voice comforting.

"Natsu," She turned around, not able to keep herself from emitting a sob. She wrapped her arms around him before he could process, startling him slightly. He took three steps backwards, balancing himself and the blonde who was currently embracing him.

"I don't care anymore! I don't!" Lucy declared into his chest. She pulled back, puffy eyed and red nosed to stare into his eyes with her watery brown eyes.

"I don't care if we're married or not..." She sniffed, wiping at her eyes now. Natsu smiled softly down at the blonde, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up in his arms.

"Luce.." He murmured, kissing her softly. She skimmed her fingers through his tousled hair, missing the feeling of it between her fingers.

"I'm s-sorry Natsu." She hiccuped, wiping cutely at her eyes again. Natsu brushed her tears away, smiling down at the blonde.

"It's okay Luce, it's okay." Then he smiled genuinely, making her swell with happiness.

"I never stopped loving you Lucy, never." She smiled up at him, happy to feel the reassurance of his embrace again.

"I never will."

* * *

Lucy hummed happily, walking toward her apartment. She unlocked the door, setting the groceries down on the counter.

Natsu walked in stiffly, staring at her seriously. Lucy rose an eyebrow in worry, wondering what made him act this way.

"You okay honey?" She asked in concern while he marched towards her. His gaze dead set on her as he almost aggressively stormed forward.

"We need to change something here." He said steely. Lucy's heartbeat picked up, panic rising in her throat. What? What was wrong?

"C-Change?" She stuttered weakly, fear laced into her words. Natsu nodded curtly, his jaw clenched.

He suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist quickly, pulling her closer. Lucy was almost scared but refused to believe he would ever harm her.

"Your last name," He growled into her ear, though she could hear the slight humor breaking through his act. Immediately her fear melted away and her shoulders slumped, the tension leaving her body with a sigh. She soaked in his embrace for a moment as he rocked them back and forth slowly.

...

Wait a minute.

Lucy replayed the experience in her brain for a moment before her eyes widened, reeling back in his arms to look him in the eye. He smiled toothily at her, tears springing to her eyes.

"Y-You mean?" Lucy blinked and the next thing she knew, Natsu was on one knee, a small velvet box laying in his flat palm.

"Lucy Heartfilia...will you marry me?" He asked. Lucy could see the nervous glint in his eyes, her heart melting into a puddle.

"Yes! A million billion times yes!" Lucy yelled, jumping into his arms and bowling him over. They . laughed together, wiping her tears of happiness away.

"It won't be like them." Lucy whispered to Natsu. He smiled softly at the floor bitterly. She cupped his face in her hands, kissing him softly and lovingly.

"I won't ever leave you," She said fiercely. Natsu grinned at her, pulling her to his lips again.

_It might not've worked out for my parents but...it's different for me._

* * *

**based off a movie, if you've seen congratz.**

**feared marriage because of his parents.**

**Please Review, Thank You**


End file.
